Para toda la eternidad
by evi021
Summary: Hay romances tan legendarios que siempre estarán destinados a ser... sin importar la realidad en la que se desarrollen.


PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD

Por Evi

**o O o **

**-**

* * *

-

Lisa abrió los ojos esa mañana y se estiró perezosamente mientras permitía que el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le diera de lleno en el rostro. Extendió su brazo buscando algo a su lado en la cama, pero no se sorprendió cuando encontró un sitio vacío y frío. La noche anterior ella se había ido a la cama antes de que él llegara del trabajo… y ahora él se había levantado mucho antes que ella. Aquello se había convertido en una rutina para ellos; casi no tenían tiempo para verse ni para pasarlo juntos.

La almirante de la RDF se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana. El jardinero de planta estaba regando el jardín. Las flores estaban en plena floración y aquella era una mañana hermosa. Lisa caminó hacia el baño de su habitación decorada en un estilo elegantemente clásico… un lugar que se sentía demasiado frío y solitario para ella.

- Jamás pensé que él terminaría por interesarse en la política. – Lisa pensó, mientras se daba una ducha. – Siempre fue bastante inquieto e incapaz de permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Nunca pensé que algún día decidiera que era hora de arraigarse, de dedicarse a algo como esto… aunque eso implicara el renunciar a tantas cosas que eran su pasión.

Mientras se vestía, Lisa recordó una conversación que había tenido con Claudia el día anterior mientras almorzaban. Ella le había dicho que hacía mucho que no tenían un día sólo para ellos; que hacía mucho que no se iban juntos a la cama… que hacía mucho que ni siquiera hacían el amor. Claudia le había sugerido que quizás estuviera teniendo una aventura romántica, pero ella se había reído. Ella lo conocía y sabía que él no era así.

- Si me enterara de que está teniendo una aventura, - le había dicho a Claudia. – Si me dijeran que está saliendo con Minmei o con cualquier otra celebridad me parece que incluso me alegraría, pues eso significaría que por lo menos sí tiene sentimientos en el corazón… que por lo menos algo fuera del trabajo lo apasiona.

Lisa suspiró y terminó de uniformarse. Sabía que él estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo y que no había más. Tenían diez años de matrimonio, pero él jamás se había realmente preocupado de ella o de sus necesidades emocionales… no podía negar que le había dado todo en el terreno material: tenían una buena posición económica, un status social envidiable, una reputación impecable, habían alcanzado puestos muy altos dentro de la RDF y del GTU. Sin duda eran el matrimonio perfecto…

La almirante salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de la enorme y elegante casa que compartía con su esposo… y con ocho sirvientes. A veces pensaba que él exageraba demasiado, pero era cierto que era difícil mantener una casa de ese tamaño: tenían un mayordomo, un ama de llaves, una cocinera, dos intendentes, un jardinero y dos vigilantes.

Lisa se sentó a la mesa del pequeño desayunador para dos que tenían junto a un jardín interior que era complementado con una fuente. De inmediato el mayordomo se acercó para servirle su café y anunció que su desayuno estaría en la mesa en dos minutos. Lisa agradeció con una sonrisa y comenzó a colocarse su servilleta de tela en el regazo mientras él bajaba el periódico que había estado leyendo y le sonreía.

- ¡Buenos días, princesa! – La saludó. - ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, muy bien… llegaste tarde anoche.

Él asintió y le dio un trago a su café, sin poder evitar que sus ojos regresaran al periódico. Lisa lo observó por unos segundos. La edad le estaba cayendo bien, eso tenía que admitirlo. Ahora se veía mucho más apuesto y atractivo que cuando ella lo había conocido hacía ya tantos años… cuando él era apenas un chiquillo. Él le sonrió y puso el periódico a un lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… sólo recordaba…

- ¿Cómo está tú día, Lisa? – Él preguntó, tratando de mostrarse interesado.

- Normal. – Lisa contestó sin mucho interés, mientras el mayordomo servía su desayuno. – Sólo un día más en el almirantazgo… nada realmente importante. Tengo algunas juntas pero nada fuera de lo común. ¿Y el tuyo?

- Tengo una reunión de consejo muy importante con los demás miembros del comité científico, en relación con el asunto de los contratos para la fabricación de los nuevos aviones cazas. Es importante y presiento que va a durar más de lo humanamente aceptable. Pero si tenemos éxito quizás hoy por la noche tenga que salir de viaje, aunque sólo será por un par de días.

- ¡Pero estuviste fuera toda la semana pasada¿Te vas a ir otra vez?

- Creo que ambos sabemos las responsabilidades y el compromiso que tenemos con nuestro trabajo. – Él se puso de pie y la besó en la frente de pasada. – De todas maneras yo te mantengo al tanto.

- ¡Pero Carl! – Lisa protestó, dándose vuelta en su silla para mirarlo mientras él se alejaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Lisa bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. ¿De qué servía discutir en ese momento? Lo único que obtendría de él sería una sonrisa condescendiente y la promesa de que hablarían de eso más tarde… sólo que ese "_más tarde_" jamás llegaría. Así había sido siempre su relación, jamás habían tenido peleas ni discusiones… y aquello la estaba matando por dentro. Sentía que la tensión acumulada después de tantos años de matrimonio estaba por escapar en cualquier momento.

- Nada… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! – Carl regresó a su lado. – Te diré algo, en cuanto regrese podemos ir a la playa el fin de semana… haremos lo que quieras.

- Tú sabes qué es lo que quiero. – Lisa murmuró.

- Lisa… - Carl suspiró un tanto fastidiado. – Ya hemos hablado de ello, amor… ya hemos decidido que es una mala idea tener un bebé. Hemos vivido bastante bien estos últimos diez años sin tener que pasar por todas las molestias que un bebé ocasiona. Son ruidosos, latosos y sucios.

- Lo haces parecer como si te estuviera pidiendo que tuviéramos una mascota o algo así. – Lisa lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Carl se rió y le dio un apretoncito afectuoso en el hombro.

- Quizás eso sea una buena idea… ¿Por qué no te compras una mascota? Así no te sentirás tan sola cuando yo no esté. ¡Te veo de rato, princesa!

Lisa se quedó sola en aquel lugar y suspiró frustrada, regresando a su desayuno.

- ¿Así no me sentiré sola cuando tú no estés? – Murmuró para sí. – Carl, hace años que me siento sola… _aún y cuando tú estás a mi lado_.

-

* * *

-

Más tarde en su oficina, Lisa hacía algunas llamadas telefónicas cuando su incondicional amiga Claudia entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Lisa le sonrió y le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que esperara un poco. Claudia observó aquel despacho grande, elegante y decorado con un impecable estilo minimalista. Ella siempre había pensado que esa oficina no reflejaba en lo absoluto la personalidad cálida y apasionada de su amiga… sin embargo era obvio que aquel estilo de decoración era elección del señor Riber y de nadie más.

- ¿Y bien? – Claudia habló cuando Lisa colgó el teléfono. - ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

- ¿Por qué crees que algo pudo haber sucedido, Claudia?

- ¡Es obvio, Lisa! Te conozco desde que eras una mocosa que todavía jugaba a las muñecas. Sé leer las señales y por la mirada que traes en tus ojos—

- ¡Yo jamás jugué a las muñecas! – Lisa se defendió. – Y tampoco fui una mocosa… era una niña muy limpia.

Claudia se rió y le palmeó la mano a Lisa.

- ¿Hablaste con él… por el asunto del bebé?

- Quise hacerlo. – Lisa miró hacia la ventana detrás de ella. – Pero realmente no fue una conversación… anoche llegó tarde y esta mañana cuando quise traer el tema a colación…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me dijo que me comprara una mascota.

Lisa bajó la mirada y Claudia arrugó el entrecejo. Carl realmente comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas. Siempre anteponía sus necesidades y sus prioridades a las de Lisa. Todos los consideraban un matrimonio perfecto, una pareja ideal… pero ella sabía que las cosas eran diferentes.

Ella había sido la confidente de Lisa desde aquellos lejanos días en la Isla Macross. Ella la había visto sufrir por Carl, serle fiel a su recuerdo… la había visto apagarse día a día, consumirse en su dolor… y la había visto recuperar su voluntad de vivir y ese fuego que ardía en su pecho cuando se había anunciado que se habían encontrado sobrevivientes de la Base Sara de Marte… entre ellos el teniente Carl Riber.

_- Pero ya han pasado diez años._ – Claudia pensó. _– Y Lisa está peor ahora que lo que jamás estuvo entonces. Necesita una motivación, una razón para vivir… necesita amor. _

- ¡En fin! – La siempre práctica almirante se puso de pie. – Quizás sea eso lo que haga, comprarme una mascota. Un perro, incluso un pájaro…

- Cariño, hasta una tortuga sería una mejor compañía que tu esposo en estos momentos.

- El me ama, Claudia… tú bien lo sabes. No puedo recriminarle nada.

- No, excepto que no te da el amor que tú necesitas… que tú mereces, Lisa. Que jamás está contigo cuando más lo necesitas… que siempre ha estado ausente, totalmente alejado de su relación de pareja.

- Él tiene sus formas de demostrarme su cariño.

- ¿Contratándote ocho sirvientes para compensar su ausencia en la casa que debería de ser un hogar?

- Claudia, yo—

- _¡Almirante!_ – La voz de su asistente se escuchó en el intercomunicador. – _Le recuerdo de la reunión que tiene a las 1200 horas…_

- ¡Gracias Kelly! Dame un minuto.

Claudia se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta mientras movía su mano en un gesto que era casi de fastidio. Lisa la siguió con la mirada pero no comentó nada.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? – Claudia le preguntó antes de salir.

- Sólo si prometes que no hablaremos de éste asunto.

- De acuerdo… entonces me pondrás al tanto de todos los programas de televisión que me he perdido en estas semanas… ¡Te veo en un rato!

Claudia salió y Lisa bajó la mirada. Era cierto lo que Claudia decía, últimamente todo lo que ella hacía era ver televisión. No parecía tener ningún otro entretenimiento y aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Una llamada en la puerta de su oficina la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Almirante. – Su asistente entró. – Rick Hunter está aquí para verla.

- ¡Ah, cierto… la reunión con Hunter! – Lisa asintió. – Hazlo pasar por favor.

La almirante fue a tomar su asiento detrás de su escritorio, tratando de lucir oficial y segura de sí misma. Casi de inmediato entró un hombre de oscuros cabellos ensortijados y los ojos más intensamente azules que Lisa había visto en su vida. Él le sonrió amablemente y le extendió la mano, obviamente inseguro de cómo tratar a la almirante de la RDF.

Lisa lo miró, no sabiendo exactamente si debía aceptar aquel saludo o simplemente llevarse la mano a la sien… pero recordó que aquel hombre no era militar, así que terminó por estrechar aquella mano cálida y rugosa que él le ofrecía... la mano de un hombre trabajador, Lisa pensó. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa amistosa antes de que él se apresurara a hablar:

- Almirante… soy Rick Hunter… es decir, Richard Hunter.

- Tome asiento por favor, señor Hunter. – Lisa comenzó a revisar algunos documentos que tenía sobre la mesa. – Como usted sabe lo mandamos llamar en relación a su compañía de restauración de aviones históricos.

- Bueno… - Rick se rió. – El decir que es una _compañía _es bastante generoso de su parte, almirante. En realidad sólo soy yo trabajando en un taller con un par de asistentes… son dos antiguos mecánicos de la RDF.

- Pues según sus registros usted ha llevado a cabo trabajos de restauración de gran calidad para museos y espectáculos aéreos en todo el mundo.

- He hecho algunos trabajos. – Rick asintió con la cabeza, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la almirante. – Mi padre tenía un Circo del Aire pero yo quería más que sólo eso. Mi pasión siempre ha sido el volar pero cuando la guerra comenzó fue un poco difícil seguir haciéndolo.

- Sí, fueron tiempos difíciles. – Lisa suspiró.

- Mi padre había muerto hacía unos años y mi hermano murió en la guerra. Yo me quedé solo. Ellos tenían unos viejos biplanos Fokker y pensé que si no podía volar, por lo menos podría reparar esos viejos aviones. Con esas naves hice mis primeros experimentos pero las hice volar otra vez después de que habían sido casi destruidas durante la guerra. He restaurado de toda clase de naves en estos años. Pero admito que el hecho de que me hayan llamado de la RDF me sorprendió bastante.

- Su historial es sorprendente… fue su prima quien nos habló de usted.

Lisa levantó la mirada de los papeles que había estado revisando y no pudo evitar el sonreír al notar la manera en cómo él la miraba. Se sonrojó levemente y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar:

- Hay algunos aviones que quisiéramos restaurar con fines de exhibición, para un museo del aire que se abrirá como parte de los festejos del décimo aniversario del fin de la Guerra Espacial. Supongo que eso no representará ningún problema para usted… la RDF pondrá todo el material que sea necesario y le pagaremos los honorarios que solicite.

- ¡El restaurar esos aviones que ya son una leyenda sería un honor para mí! – Rick se rió.

- ¿Entonces está interesado en el proyecto?

- ¿Interesado¡Dígame dónde firmo y dónde están esas naves para comenzar a trabajar!

Lisa se rió al notar aquella actitud tan apasionada y llena de entusiasmo y emoción del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y de pronto se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Él le sonrió tímidamente y ella bajó la mirada, sin poder evitar el notar las ropas que él vestía en esos momentos.

Rick estaba limpio y bien presentable, vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café un tanto descolorida y que incluso tenía parches en los codos. Rick notó que ella lo observaba de aquella manera y se sacudió la chaqueta, como si le estuviera quitando el polvo de encima.

- ¿Le gusta, almirante? Era de mi abuelo… la saqué del arcón familiar. – El piloto bromeó. - Es lo más elegante que tengo pero… quizás con el primer cheque que la RDF me haga llegar pueda comprarme un traje de verdad.

Lisa se rió, divertida no sólo con aquel comentario, sino además con la actitud relajada y juguetona de Hunter. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó un engargolado de debajo de algunos papeles.

- Entiendo que usted también es catedrático en la universidad local, señor Hunter.

- ¡Otra vez está siendo demasiado generosa conmigo, almirante! En realidad lo que hago es enseñarles a usar algunas máquinas del taller en un programa de educación que la universidad tiene por las tardes… para adultos. Voy ahí tres veces por semana, pero no es algo demasiado importante.

- Bueno, es trabajo honesto y uno tiene que poner el pan en la mesa de la familia de alguna manera. – Lisa sonrió otra vez y pensó que hacía mucho que no sonreía tanto en un solo día.

Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió una media sonrisa.

- No tengo familia. – Le informó. – Sólo soy yo… y mi alma.

Lisa lo observó con interés por unos segundos, pero esta vez él le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Quiere que le autografíe ese libro, almirante?

Lisa miró el engargolado que tenía en las manos y sonrió.

- Pero si son sólo las notas que les da a sus estudiantes en la universidad.

- Cierto, pero si usted le llama _compañía_ a mi taller, me llama _profesor universitario_ sólo porque les enseño a un grupo de adultos a usar un par de máquinas, entonces seguramente le llamará _libro_ a ese engargolado.

- ¡Usted es imposible! – Lisa se rió.

- Eso me han dicho.

- Bien… en ese caso, me parece que puede venir mañana para firmar el contrato. Lo puedo llevar a ver los aviones que queremos que sean restaurados para que usted comience a hacer sus presupuestos.

- ¡Será un placer! – Rick se puso de pie cuando ella lo hizo.

- Póngase de acuerdo con mi asistente y nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Aquí estaré!

Se estrecharon las manos una vez más y por un momento les fue imposible a ambos apartar sus ojos… o sus manos, del otro. Cuando finalmente Rick salió de la oficina, sin perderla de vista un solo segundo, Lisa se hundió en su asiento. Aquel lugar había quedado impregnado del aroma de él y ella no pudo evitar el aspirar profundamente y sentirse invadida por un sentimiento de paz y bienestar que hacía mucho no sentía en su vida.

-

* * *

-

Poco después Lisa y Claudia comían en un restaurante elegante justo frente a las oficinas de la RDF. Hablaban de todo y de nada. Comentaban sobre el clima, sobre el trabajo pendiente y sobre mil tonterías que a ninguna le interesaban particularmente. Claudia notaba que Lisa parecía estar ausente, como si estuviera pensando en algo y no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Finalmente decidió que iba a preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido, pero la voz de Carl Riber llegó hasta ellas.

- ¡Buenas tardes, hermosas damas! – Se sentó al lado de Lisa y la besó en la mejilla. – Hice un tiempo para venir a comer contigo, Lisa… tu asistente me dijo que estabas aquí con Claudia.

- Sí, secuestré a tu esposa un rato. – Claudia lo miró con indiferencia. - ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu ilustrísima presencia, Carl?

- Salgo de viaje en dos horas. Vine a despedirme… - Un mesero se acercó a entregarle el menú. – Pero regresaré el sábado…

- ¿Y a dónde irás esta vez? – Lisa preguntó, con su voz llena de tristeza.

- A visitar la planta que comenzará a producir los nuevos cazas para la RDF. Antes de que el GTU firme ese contrato multimillonario hay que hacer algunas inspecciones. Estamos tratando de abaratar costos… el contrato es por 10 mil unidades en un plazo de veinte años.

- ¿Y por qué Lisa no participa en esos consejos? Me parece que como almirante de la RDF ella tiene el derecho y la obligación de—

- No quiero que mi princesa se canse. – Carl le sonrió condescendientemente. – Les he dicho que con que un Riber esté en consejo es más que suficiente. Lisa tiene otras cosas que hacer… ¡Éste menú es terrible¿No tienen nada comestible en este restaurante?

- Pues a mí me interesaría participar de esos consejos. – Lisa habló resueltamente. – Carl, son mis pilotos los que van a volar esos aviones, quisiera al menos saber en qué clase de aparatos voy a enviarlos a que arriesguen sus vidas.

- Lisa, tú no sabes nada de mecánica… esas reuniones serían absolutamente aburridas e incomprensibles para ti. Tú eres mucho mejor haciendo _lo que sea_ que tú haces.

- Me gustaría ir contigo a tu viaje.

- Es imposible, princesa. – Carl vio su reloj. - ¡Y ese mesero no viene¡En fin! No tengo tiempo… comeré algo en la oficina. – Carl sacó su celular y marcó el número de su oficina. – Soy Riber, voy en camino… búsquenme algo de comer porque no he almorzado… gracias. – Terminó la llamada. – Bien… entonces las veré el sábado… Claudia, cuida a Lisa.

- Me parece que ella se puede cuidad a sí misma bastante bien, Carl.

Él sonrió, besó a su esposa suavemente en los labios y se iba a retirar, pero se detuvo y la miró al rostro.

- Por cierto, estuve pensando en lo que hablamos esta mañana… quizás podamos planear algo cuando regrese.

- ¿Sobre el bebé? – Lisa sonrió emocionada.

- ¡No tontita! – Carl le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz. - ¡Sobre tener una mascota!

Sin más preámbulo se alejó de la mesa, riendo divertido y comentando entre dientes que a quién se le ocurría pensar en un bebé en esos tiempos. Lisa bajó los ojos y Claudia sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Es toda una joya, Lisa¿Quién se cree que es¡Tú fuiste la número uno de la academia militar! Estoy segura de que tú sabes más de aviones cazas que él y todos los de la comisión científica del GTU juntos. ¡Ese hombre es un nefasto! No sé cómo es que tú lo aguantas…

- A veces yo también me lo pregunto… - Lisa susurró en voz baja. – Y no tengo respuesta…

- ¡Hay mucho por qué vivir allá afuera, Lisa! Hay mucho que hacer, mucho que experimentar, mucho que gozar… ¡Estás dejando que él te robe tu vida¿Recuerdas los problemas que tuvieron cuando se casaron y tú decidiste seguir con tu trabajo en la RDF? Él quería a su esposa perfecta en su casa… y cuando fuiste ascendida a almirante… ¿Recuerdas cómo lo tomó?

- No le gustó en lo absoluto. Pero al final yo decidí qué era lo que yo quería hacer y quien quería ser.

- No del todo, cariño… no te permitió conservar tu apellido¿No es así, almirante Riber?

- Son sólo formalismos. – Lisa estaba fastidiada.

- Él jamás te ha tomado en serio, Lisa… y jamás lo hará si tú sigues con esta actitud tan derrotista. Tú no eres la Lisa Hayes que yo conocí hace ya tanto tiempo… ¡Tienes que abrir los ojos y comenzar a vivir! De otra manera, cuando menos lo esperes te darás cuenta de que tu vida pasó… y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

- Carl es un hombre bueno, Claudia.

- Pero eso no lo hace ser un buen esposo. Tú eres una mujer fuerte e independiente… eso es castrante para hombres como él.

Lisa se puso de pie y dejó un billete sobre la mesa.

- Tengo que volver al trabajo… te veo en la oficina.

- ¿Te quedarás a trabajar hasta tarde hoy… o irás a casa a ver todas las telenovelas de la noche?

Lisa le lanzó a Claudia una mirada que arrojaba fuego. Ella se encogió de hombros y vio a su amiga salir del restaurante. Parecía que los años comenzaban a pesarle a la almirante de la RDF… aún era joven y muy atractiva… pero había perdido el brillo en su mirada y su sonrisa… ¿Cuándo era la última vez que Claudia la había visto sonreír? Intentó recordarlo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo…

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente Lisa estaba parada bajo el sol del medio día a medio camino entre las oficinas del GTU y las de la RDF. Había pasado una noche bastante mala, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Por la mañana había tenido una reunión con el coronel Maistroff, la cual había resultado particularmente estresante; la discusión había subido bastante de tono con el coronel y aquello le había provocado una fuerte jaqueca.

Había pasado un par de horas peleándose con su computadora rebelde que súbitamente había decidido tomarse el día libre y después había tenido que acudir a una reunión en las oficinas del GTU al otro lado de la ciudad. Ahí todos la habían tratado como si ella hubiera asistido en representación de su esposo ausente y fuera incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Y ahora…

_Ahora su auto se había descompuesto a medio camino. _

Lisa abrió el cofre y metió su cabeza en el motor, tratando de encontrar la falla. Mientras lo hacía maldecía su suerte y el hecho de que se había negado a que un conductor de la RDF la llevara en un vehículo oficial. Ella había insistido en conducir su propio coche… y ese había sido el resultado.

- ¡No lo puedo creer¡Se supone que los Mercedes Benz son autos confiables! – Lisa sacó su celular para pedir ayuda y sus manos llenas de aceite mancharon su teléfono. - ¡Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando!

Un auto se detuvo detrás del suyo y de él salió Rick Hunter, quien sonrió divertido al ver el predicamento en el que Lisa se encontraba en esos momentos.

- Buenas tardes, almirante Hayes. Iba en camino a la reunión que tenía con usted en su oficina… pero supongo que ahora no es un buen momento.

- Es Riber. – Lisa lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Almirante Riber.

- ¡Oh, cierto! El almirante Hayes era su padre.

- ¿Entonces ha estado investigando a mi familia, Hunter? – Lisa volvió a inclinarse sobre le motor.

- Bueno, usted parece haber investigado todo sobre mí¿cierto? – Rick se acercó a ella. – Además no es difícil saber quien es usted… la número uno de su clase, la primera oficial del SDF-1 durante la guerra… la controladora de vuelo estrella… la mujer a quien los pilotos respetaban pero a la vez temían porque les daba más miedo que un demonio.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada precautoria y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento un chorro de aceite salió de algún punto no muy preciso del motor y manchó su inmaculado uniforme blanco, provocando que Lisa soltara una maldición.

- ¡Uh oh! – Rick fingió regañarla, agitando su dedo índice frente a ella. - ¡Ese lenguaje no debe de ser usado por la almirante de la RDF!

Ella iba protestar, pero él ya había detenido la fuga de aceite con su pañuelo y le estaba sonriendo.

- Bueno, me parece que es un buen momento para que usted me haga un examen práctico de mis conocimientos mecánicos, almirante. – Rick comenzó a hurgar en el motor. - ¿Está segura de que no planeó todo esto sólo para poder encontrarse conmigo fuera de su oficina?

- ¡No sea arrogante, señor Hunter!

- Rick… por favor, llámeme Rick.

- Rick, como sea… además¿Cómo es que usted sabe que yo fui—?

- Roy Fokker era mi hermano adoptivo. – Rick le sonrió, sin dejar de trabajar en el motor. – Él me contaba muchas cosas sobre todas las mujeres del SDF-1… y usted parece haber sido una de sus favoritas.

- ¿Roy Fokker? – Lisa levantó las cejas. - ¿Entonces usted es…?

- Rick, le dije que me diga Rick, almirante… ¡Por favor! Y sí, soy el hermano de Roy.

- Él solía hablar mucho de su hermano. – Lisa recordó. – Aunque jamás mencionó que fuera tan… insufrible.

Rick lanzó una carcajada que incluso contagió a la almirante.

- Lo lamento mucho. – Lisa se disculpó, un poco apenada. – Aquí está usted… es decir tú, tratando de ayudar y todo lo que yo hago es gritar y descargar mi rabia contigo… es sólo que he tenido un mal día.

- Sí, supongo que el estar en una posición como la suya debe de ser extenuante, almirante Riber—

- Lisa, - Ella lo interrumpió. – Llámame Lisa, por favor.

- Lisa… - Rick le sonrió. – Yo admiro mucho a las mujeres como tú, tan fuertes e independientes… hmmm… bien, tu auto sólo tiene una fuga… puedes enviarlo al taller y esperar a que te lo reparen en dos semanas y te cobren una fortuna… o puedes dejar que yo lo haga… y lo tendré listo hoy por la noche.

- Bueno, la oferta es tentadora, Rick… ¿Cuáles serán tus honorarios? – La voz de Lisa sonó casi juguetona.

- ¿Qué te parece una comida?

- ¿Una comida? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que él trataba de decir.

- Sí, puedes _invitarme a que te invite_ a comer… y entonces me podrás contar por qué tu día estuvo tan malo. No que yo sea de mucha ayuda, pero sin duda hablar de lo que nos molesta hace que nos sintamos mejor.

- ¿Invitarte a que _me invites a comer_? – Lisa se rió. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué dices¿Qué te invite a comer? Bueno, hay un restaurante aquí a dos cuadras. – Rick le señaló con la cabeza. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno… - Lisa lo pensó un momento mientras seguía riéndose. – Bien, me parece perfecto… de todas maneras por mi culpa te detuviste aquí y perdiste la reunión que tenías en las oficinas de la RDF _conmigo_… podemos hablar de negocios mientras comemos.

Él sonrió… no eran negocios lo que le interesaban en esos momentos, sino el hecho de que desde el día anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en Lisa… no había podido sacarse su imagen de su cabeza, no había podido olvidar esos ojos verdes… ni su sonrisa.

Ella se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme y fue a la cajuela de su auto, donde traía una chaqueta limpia. Él sonrió y dejó escapar un silbidito de sorpresa. ¡Esa mujer siempre parecía estar preparada para todo!

- Roy tenía razón… eres algo así como una especie de superchica¿cierto?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse levemente. Rick la escoltó hasta su auto y le abrió la portezuela caballerosamente para permitirle el acceso. Luego tomó su sitio de conductor, mientras llamaba por celular a sus asistentes para pedirles que llevaran el auto de Lisa al taller y comenzaran a repararlo.

Cuando Rick le sonrió, antes de arrancar el auto, Lisa sintió que una descarga de electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos comenzaron a hablar, mientras se dirigían al restaurante a comer.

-

* * *

-

Tres noches después Lisa, en el balcón del estudio de su casa, observaba el cielo estrellado. Era más de media noche, pero no podía dormir. Esos días que Carl había estado ausente habían hecho que ella se cuestionara su relación con él como nunca antes en su vida.

- Padre, quizás tenías razón… tal vez Carl no era el hombre para mí. Fue mi primer amor y la ilusión de mi adolescencia pero ahora las cosas parecen ser muy diferentes. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

La causa de las dudas de Lisa tenía un nombre, un apellido y los ojos más profundamente azules que ella había visto en su vida. Los últimos días los había pasado con Rick Hunter… claro, en un plano estrictamente profesional… bueno, quizás profesional no era la palabra correcta, porque a decir verdad se habían acercado mucho en su relación personal.

- Pero todo ha sido circunstancial. – Lisa trató de convencerse a sí misma por milésima vez en esa noche que su naciente relación con Rick era producto de las acontecimientos recientes.

Todavía escuchaba las palabras de Claudia resonando en su cabeza… esa tarde su amiga había entrado a su oficina y le había disparado de frente y directamente, diciéndole que desde que Rick Hunter se había aparecido en ese lugar, Lisa parecía estar mucho más feliz y relajada que lo que ella la había visto en… en toda su vida.

Lisa le había dicho que había salido un par de veces con Rick. La primera había sido la comida que ambos compartieron el día que su auto se había descompuesto, Para agradecer sus atenciones, Lisa lo había invitado a cenar al día siguiente. Pero todo había sido estrictamente social, no había nada más que decir, aunque la siempre suspicaz Claudia lo dudaba.

Había insistido tanto que Lisa había terminado por confesarle que sentía que compartía algo especial con Rick. Esas dos veces que habían salido, habían hablado mucho sobre ellos y sus vidas. Él la había escuchado, se había interesado en ella, en sus sentimientos, en sus ideas, en sus sueños… no la había cuestionado, incluso la había alentado a que fuera detrás de las cosas que ella realmente quería en la vida.

Lisa le había dicho a Claudia que se sentía culpable al pensar que quizás estaba usando a Rick como un escape a la frustración que últimamente había sentido con Carl, pero Claudia lo negó categóricamente. Lisa no era esa clase de persona…

Y ella conocía a Rick, había sido el mejor amigo, el hermano pequeño de Roy. Hacía años que no estaban en contacto, pero ella sabía lo que Roy siempre le había dicho de Rick: era un joven reservado y tímido. Roy siempre lo regañaba porque no era más abierto ni más audaz con las mujeres, pero Rick jamás cambió. Su vida eran sus aviones, para él no existía nada ni nadie más. El que ahora él mostrara ese súbito interés en Lisa tenía que significar algo.

- Si Rick fuera el mujeriego que Roy siempre fue, yo sería la primera en aconsejarte que te alejaras de él, cariño. – Claudia le había dicho. – Pero él es un buen muchacho y tú…

- ¡Y yo soy una mujer casada, Claudia! – Lisa había replicado, bastante enojada. – El hecho de que haya salido un par de veces con alguien con quien tengo asuntos de trabajo no significa nada. Fueron simples comidas de negocios.

- ¡Seguramente lo fueron! Las mejores comidas de trabajo que has tenido en tu vida, Lisa. Yo no te voy a decir que es lo que debes de hacer, pero espero que tengas el valor suficiente como para enfrentar tus propios sentimientos.

Cuando Lisa había argumentado que conocía a Hunter desde hacía apenas unos cuantos días Claudia había rematado diciendo que hay romances que no se pueden medir en tiempo. Que hay corazones que están destinados a ser desde la eternidad.

En el balcón de su casa, Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Esa noche Rick se había aparecido en su casa, con el pretexto de llevarle el presupuesto inicial para la restauración de los aviones históricos de la RDF que ella le había mostrado el día anterior. Lisa lo había invitado a tomar un té y él había aceptado encantado.

Ella había pedido que el té se les sirviera en la terraza, para aprovechar aquella hermosa noche de verano, llena de estrellas. El aroma de las flores llegaba hasta ellos proveniente del jardín y el sonido del agua de la fuente era melodioso y relajante y armonizaba deliciosamente con el sonido de los grillos ocultos entre el follaje. Lisa no sabía cómo pero ella y Rick habían terminado sentados uno al lado del otro, muy cerca, en el mecedor de la terraza.

Habían estado hablando de sus sueños… de esos que ellos solían soñar cuando eran adolescentes. Sueños que al parecer estaban destinados a nunca convertirse en realidad. Lisa le había contado sobre su esposo Carl y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de que se casaran… y lo que había sucedido después.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lisa había hecho con Rick lo que jamás se había atrevido a hacer con nadie más en su vida, ni siquiera con Claudia: con lágrimas en los ojos le había confesado lo infeliz que se sentía con Carl. Se sentía frustrada, asfixiada, sentía que su vida se estaba apagando lenta pero inexorablemente… que ya no tenía razones ni motivos para vivir. Ya no había sueños ni ilusiones, sino solamente la rutina de todos los días.

Rick la había abrazado, la había dejado desahogarse contra su pecho, le había acariciado la espalda y el cabello mientras le decía que todo estaría bien… y ella había decidido creerle.

Lisa se sentía culpable… porque en esos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera en el mundo porque Rick Hunter la hubiera besado.

Pero él era todo un caballero. Se había quedado con ella hasta que se había asegurado de que estaría bien. La había hecho rabiar, había discutido con ella por las cosas más tontas e insignificantes… la había hecho reír.

Cuando Rick se fue, el mayordomo de la casa le dijo a Lisa que jamás la había visto más feliz en su vida. Ella se había alarmado un poco, pensando en que quizás él le diría algo a Riber… ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando había invitado a Rick a tomar té esa noche? Pero la sonrisa de complicidad y el guiño que el viejo mayordomo le dedicó le dijeron a Lisa que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?

Lisa regresó al interior de su casa y fue directamente a su cama. No podía dormir, así que sacó el engargolado de Rick, aquel manual que él había preparado para impartir su clase en la universidad local. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo con gran interés. Cada palabra, cada diagrama, cada dibujo, cada gráfica en ese manual le hablaban de Rick y ella se sentía acompañada y protegida.

Se quedó dormida con el engargolado sobre el pecho. Era ya muy tarde cuando Lisa entreabrió los ojos al sentir que el colchón se hundía a su lado y el aroma inconfundible a colonias finas de su esposo le llenó los pulmones.

- ¿Carl? – Lisa susurró. - ¿Qué hora es…?

- ¡Shhhh! – Él le acarició el cabello. – Es tarde, princesa… duérmete.

- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

- Hace rato… ya cené, pero vengo muy cansado. – Carl le quitó el engargolado de encima del pecho. - ¿Qué es esto¿Un manual de mecánica? – El delegado del GTU se rió. – Lisa, tú no sabes nada de esto… ¿Desde cuándo te interesa leer este tipo de cosas?

- Carl… - Lisa se sentó en la cama. – Yo sé y entiendo de esas cosas… además tengo un asesor bastante competente en esos asuntos. Va a comenzar a restaurar los aviones históricos de la RDF para el museo. Y no olvides que cuando estuve en la academia…

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé. – Carl le sonrió y le habló de la manera en como le hablaría a una niña pequeña, lo que hizo que ella se enfureciera.

- Quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que se decida en el GTU respecto a los nuevos cazas que comenzarán a producirse. – Lisa habló resueltamente.

Carl parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza.

- Lisa¿Qué es lo que…? Ya habíamos hablado de esto. ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan terca tan súbitamente? Tú sabes que no tienes por qué ir a esas reuniones. Yo puedo perfectamente tomar decisiones en tu nombre porque…

- ¡Esa es la cuestión, Carl! Ya me cansé de que tú tomes todas las decisiones por los dos. Yo también tengo derecho de tomar mis decisiones. No soy una niña… soy la almirante de la RDF… y como te dije la otra vez, al menos quiero saber en qué tipo de aeronave enviaré a mis pilotos a que arriesguen su vida en nombre de la humanidad. ¿No merezco aunque sea eso?

- Bien. – Carl se encogió de hombros. – El lunes tendremos una reunión. Oh, y ya que mencionas al restaurador de aviones¿Crees que pueda acompañarnos? Hay algo importante que quisiera conversar con él… pienso que puede ser de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tú sólo pídele que esté presente en la reunión en la sala de conferencias del GTU a las tres de la tarde. – Carl jaló las sábanas y se cubrió hasta los hombros, dándole la espalda a Lisa. – Buenas noches… si sigues leyendo, por favor trata de mantener la luz a una baja intensidad.

Lisa lo observó por unos momentos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin que ella supiera cómo, comenzó a escuchar las palabras de Claudia en sus oídos:

_- Carl puede ser un buen hombre, pero eso no lo convierte en un buen esposo._

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Lisa al recordar lo que Rick le había dicho esa noche mientras la consolaba cuando ella se había soltado a llorar en sus brazos:

_- No trates de justificarlo, Lisa… él ha estado contigo todos estos años, dándote su apoyo, su compañía, siendo un gran soporte económico, viviendo su vida a tu lado… pero no ha sabido darte lo que tú necesitas. No ha sabido darte el amor que tú te mereces o la ternura que te hace falta. Está contigo porque su relación ya se ha convertido en una rutina… están juntos porque quizás ninguno de los dos quiere estar solo. Pero no son una pareja… ustedes están compartiendo dos soledades. Tú te mereces mucho más que eso, Lisa… espero que Carl se dé cuenta de la extraordinaria mujer que tiene a su lado y aprenda a valorarte y a amarte de la manera que lo mereces. ¡Carl Riber es un hombre muy afortunado!_

Lisa salió de la cama y pasó el resto de la noche sentada en el mecedor de la terraza, contemplando las estrellas… y soñando con Rick Hunter, con ese extraño que había llegado tan de improviso a su vida y la había hecho cuestionarse las bases mismas de su existencia. Aunque le era difícil admitirlo, Rick parecía ser un ángel… un ángel enviado del cielo para sostenerla en esos momentos en los que sentía que ya no podía seguir estando de pie por sus propias fuerzas.

-

* * *

-

El lunes por la tarde Rick acudió puntualmente a la reunión a la que la almirante lo había citado. Ahí, en la sala de juntas del edificio central del GTU, él vio por primera vez a Carl Riber. Era un hombre apuesto y bastante sofisticado. Todos parecían tratarlo con gran respeto y rendirle toda clase de homenajes… sin embargo Rick pudo percatarse de inmediato de algo que Lisa quizás jamás había notado: Riber explotaba en su beneficio su relación con el difunto Almirante Hayes.

Durante los momentos que Rick lo estuvo escuchando conversar con los demás miembros del GTU, todo lo que Riber comentó tenía que ver con el hecho de que él era el heredero del legado de los Hayes… que los proyectos que estaban siguiendo eran sin duda los que el almirante Hayes, _su suegro al que Dios tuviera en su santa paz_, hubiera querido que se siguieran…

Poco más tarde la almirante llegó a la sala de juntas y saludó a Rick con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza que él correspondió. Riber se acercó a su esposa y la saludó con un frío y distante beso en la mejilla sin dejar de hablar con algunos de los delegados. Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa de reuniones y Carl se apresuró a tomar la palabra:

- Solicité expresamente la asistencia de la almirante, mi esposa, porque le dije que debería de integrarse a nuestro equipo de trabajo. Después de todo, ella como almirante de la RDF debe de al menos conocer el tipo de naves en el que arriesgará la vida de sus pilotos.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Carl… todos excepto Rick, quien frunció el entrecejo y Lisa, quien bajó la mirada y apretó los puños al reconocer sus propias palabras.

- El contrato con la compañía fabricante de los nuevos cazas para la RDF es un contrato bastante importante. Como ustedes sabrán, se producirán 10 mil unidades en 20 años. La inversión que el GTU hará en este contrato es multimillonaria… el día de hoy solicité la presencia del señor… Richard Hunter. – Carl revisó su nombre en sus notas. – Él es restaurador de aviones y está trabajando como contratista en algunos proyectos para el museo del aire de la RDF.

- Mucho gusto, - Rick saludó con la cabeza. – Soy Rick Hunter y—

- Vayamos directo al grano. – Riber lo interrumpió. – Señor Hunter, entiendo que usted restaura sus naves reciclando piezas antiguas.

- Bueno, dentro de lo posible trato de restituir la originalidad del aparato. Hay veces en que es imposible encontrar las piezas originales así que es necesario fabricar algunas réplicas.

- Y dicen que no hay nadie mejor que usted en el mercado para hacer esas réplicas eficientemente y a bajo costo.

- Tengo mi propio taller. – Rick asintió. – Así que no tengo intermediarios. A decir verdad sí tengo algo de experiencia en ese campo.

- ¡Excelente! – Los delegados del GTU sonrieron.

- Señor Hunter, usted comprenderá que esta reunión es altamente confidencial. – Riber siguió hablando. – Queremos que usted nos diga cuales son las posibilidades de que usted nos fabrique algunas piezas en su taller… para los nuevos cazas.

Lisa y Rick intercambiaron miradas. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabía de qué estaba hablando Carl Riber.

- ¿Fabricarlas? Señor Riber, con todo respeto… mi taller es artesanal. Estoy restaurando dos o tres aviones al año. Mi producción de piezas es quizás de una docena por mes, no más. Usted está hablando de 10 mil aparatos de alta tecnología… yo no tengo la capacidad de producir piezas a esa escala.

- Le proporcionaremos la maquinaria adecuada. Pensamos que podríamos ahorrarnos varios millones si recicláramos algunas piezas y fabricáramos otras a bajo costo. Los fabricantes no tendrían porqué enterarse de nada porque el GTU les enviaría directamente los cargamentos de piezas recicladas y—

- ¡Un momento! – Lisa se puso de pie. – Carl, no puedo creer que esté escuchando esto. ¡Esas naves serán de última generación! Son las que acompañarán a las primeras misiones de migración espacial…

- _Una vez que sean aprobadas_. – Riber le recordó desdeñosamente.

- ¡Serán aprobadas! – Lisa levantó la voz.- Quiero que mis pilotos vuelen con seguridad, que puedan confiar en sus aparatos… ¡No voy a permitir que introduzcan componentes reciclados o de menor calidad en esas naves! Y sé que el señor Hunter está de acuerdo conmigo, él también es piloto y él sabe lo que significa la seguridad en el aire.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con la almirante. – Rick asintió categóricamente. – Yo no puedo comprometerme a algo así. No tengo la capacidad ni el control de calidad que un caza militar requiere para la fabricación de esos componentes de alta tecnología.

- Usted puede salir bastante beneficiado con este arreglo, Hunter. – Riber habló. – Es un contrato a largo plazo con la RDF. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente… abaratar los costos… tener más dinero disponible para…

- Lo siento mucho, señor. Pero no lo haré. – Rick habló.

- Creo que no tienen muchas opciones, señor. – Otro delegado habló. – Quizás si le entregamos este papelito usted pueda… motivarse un poco.

Rick tomó el papel que el delegado le entregó. Era un cheque por una cantidad muy fuerte de dinero… una cantidad de seis cifras. Sus cejas se elevaron y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Lisa pasó saliva, tratando de humedecer su garganta que de pronto se sentía reseca. El piloto arrugó el entrecejo, colocó el cheque sobre la mesa y lo deslizó hasta colocarlo frente a Riber.

- Lo siento mucho… pero no hay trato.

- ¿No tiene ambiciones, Hunter?

- ¡Tengo ética, señor Riber!

- La ética jamás ha llevado a nadie a ningún lado…

- No Carl, eres tú quien no llegará a ningún lado si sigues con esto. – Lisa habló, con fuego en su mirada. - ¿Qué pasará cuando el primer caza fallé? Los errores militares se pagan con vidas humanas, Carl… quizás jamás lo notaste cuando estuviste en servicio en la Base Sara porque estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de salvar la vida mientras tus demás compañeros luchaban por salvar la base.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Lisa¡Tú sabes que yo fui a Marte como científico!

- ¡Pero con un grado militar que jamás honraste ni respetaste!

- Sabía que era una mala idea que estuvieras aquí presente… las mujeres jamás comprenderán los asuntos de los hombres.

- ¡Esta mujer es la almirante de la RDF! – Lisa golpeó la mesa con su puño. – Y como almirante tengo todo el derecho y todas las facultades para exigir que cada nuevo caza que se produzca y que llegue a los hangares de la RDF sea inspeccionado y examinado bajo un estricto control de calidad… y si encontramos cualquier detalle que lo haga ser un poco menos que perfecto, la RDF demandará al fabricante, al GTU y a quienes resulten responsables. ¡No pienso poner en peligro la vida de mis pilotos!

- ¡Lisa! – Carl se puso de pie de golpe cuando ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- ¡Soy la almirante Hayes, señor delegado! Espero que no lo olvide.

- ¡Detente ahí ahora mismo, te lo ordeno!

Carl la tomó por el brazo de una manera muy poco delicada. Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente con una mirada que podría matar.

- ¡Tú no puedes ordenarme nada¡Suéltame!

- ¡Puedo, porque soy tu esposo!

Carl sacudió a Lisa de una manera un tanto agresiva, lo cual hizo que Rick se pusiera de pie como movido por un resorte y pusiera su mano en el hombro del delegado del GTU.

- ¡La almirante Hayes le ordenó que la soltara, señor Riber!

- ¡Ella no es la almirante Hayes¡Es mi esposa! – Riber se liberó de la mano de Rick con un movimiento brusco. - Lisa¿Qué demonios pasa contigo¿Por eso querías estar en esta reunión¿Para hacer éste tipo de escenas¡El hecho de que estés en tus días no te da derecho a venir a comportarte como una loca frente a todas estas personas!

Riber había tomado a Lisa por los hombros y la estaba sacudiendo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Carl¡Estas actitudes de macho protector no te quedan¡Jamás me has dado lo que yo he necesitado, no me vengas ahora con que…!

- ¡Cállate Lisa!

- ¡No! Ya no más…

Ella lo empujó de una manera muy poco amable pero Carl, ya bastante indignado y avergonzado, sin siquiera pensarlo le dio una bofetada en el rostro.

Lo que sucedió enseguida fue tan rápido que nadie de los ahí presentes estuvo seguro de qué había sido exactamente lo que había pasado. Se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de una maldición y el ruido de algunas sillas al golpear el suelo. Riber cayó de rodillas mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz con la mano… estaba sangrando.

De pie a su lado Rick Hunter, quien se había interpuesto entre Riber y Lisa, lo miraba con un profundo desprecio reflejado en sus ojos azules, los cuales brillaban como si fueran de fuego. Tenía los puños apretados tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se notaban blancos y respiraba con dificultad, haciendo obvio el hecho de que estaba luchando contra el impulso que sentía en esos momentos de patear a Riber ahí mismo.

- ¡Más le vale que respete a Lisa, señor Riber¡Más le vale que no vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima, porque de otra manera…!

Lisa observaba a Rick con los ojos desorbitados y sintiendo que el corazón le latía en el pecho tan de prisa como jamás lo había hecho en la vida. Los demás delegados del GTU no sabían qué era lo que debían hacer.

- ¿Qué esperan? – Riber escupió las palabras. - ¡Llamen a seguridad¡Que se lleven a este imbécil a la cárcel! Le aseguro, jovencito, que acaba de cometer el último error en su miserable vida… ¡Golpeó a un delegado del GTU en una zona oficial! Está acabado, Hunter, yo mismo me encargaré de que…

- ¡No Carl! – Lisa lo hizo detenerse. – Tú no vas a presentar cargos contra Rick si no quieres que la almirante de la RDF presente cargos contra ti por violencia en contra de tu esposa y en contra de la oficial de más alto rango del ejercito… o que haga públicos tus planes de cometer un fraude en contra de las finanzas del GTU en detrimento de la RDF. Tengo testigos, Carl… puedo hacer que esto sea el fin de tu carrera política.

- ¡No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado! – Riber se puso de pie. – Princesa, si todo lo que he hecho en mi vida es cuidarte.

- ¡Pero jamás me has amado!

- ¡Siempre he estado a tu lado!

- Por costumbre, por comodidad, yo qué sé porqué… ¡Pero no por amor!

Lisa se acercó a Rick y lo tomó por el brazo para llevarlo a la puerta de la sala de juntas.

- Vete Rick… no vale la pena que sigas aquí.

- ¿Vas a estar bien, Lisa? – Preguntó él, bastante preocupado y sin poder evitar el acunar su rostro en su mano fuerte para acariciar su mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y puso su mano sobre la de él. Asintió levemente y sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas contenidas.

- Adiós Rick… ¡Cuídate mucho!

El piloto hubiera querido decir algo más, pero dos delegados ya se habían acercado a empujarlo fuera de la sala de juntas y a cerrar la puerta detrás de Rick. Unos segundos después un guardia de seguridad apareció para escoltarlo fuera del edificio del GTU. El piloto se apresuró a ir a la base de la RDF y esperar a Lisa ahí… pero la almirante jamás regresó a su oficina esa tarde.

-

* * *

-

Era ya muy noche y Lisa conducía sin rumbo fijo por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. Se había soltado una tormenta estival y las gotas de agua sobre el parabrisas de su auto se confundían con las lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Después del altercado que Carl, Rick y ella habían protagonizado esa tarde, las cosas habían sido muy confusas para ella. Carl había ido a la enfermería del edificio del GTU y ella lo había esperado en su oficina… quería hablar con él, dejar las cosas en claro… decirle que había llegado al límite, que ya no podía más.

Pero él había regresado actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ni siquiera había comentado el incidente. La había saludado con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, pero ella había vuelto su rostro hacia un lado, evitando aquel beso. Carl se había sentado en su escritorio y había comenzado a hablarle sobre la posibilidad de que tuvieran un bebé.

Aquello había hecho que la sangre hirviera en las venas de Lisa. Ahora veía las cosas muy claras… él estaba tratando de atarla a él. Siempre había sido así, había estado con ella por comodidad, por el prestigio que le daba ser el esposo de la hija del almirante Hayes. Su carrera militar la había hecho colgándose de la relación que su padre tenía con el almirante Hayes… y ahora su carrera política era igual. Carl de pronto sintió que podía perder a Lisa y ahora estaba ahí, hablando sobre bebés.

Lisa no dijo media palabra. Simplemente se puso de pie y salió de la oficina tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarla. Desde entonces había estado vagando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad…

… o quizás simplemente estaba tratando de encontrar el valor que necesitaba para dar el paso que quería dar… el paso que su corazón le gritaba que debía dar.

Finalmente su auto se detuvo en la puerta de una pequeña casa en un vecindario de clase media de la ciudad. La casa era de una sola planta y un viejo auto blanco estaba estacionado en la entrada. Era la casa de Rick Hunter.

Lisa salió de su elegante automóvil y se dirigió a la puerta, sin importarle el hecho de que el agua la estuviera empapando. Incluso le agradeció al cielo el hecho de que la lluvia la ayudara a ocultar sus lágrimas. Tocó el timbre pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró su reloj… era más de media noche.

- ¡Esto es una mala idea! – Lisa pensó. – Yo… no debería de estar aquí. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Dio un paso atrás para comenzar a retirarse, pero en ese momento la luz de la entrada de la casa se encendió y el rostro adormilado de Rick apareció en la puerta.

- ¡Lisa! – Él estaba sorprendido. – Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Lisa, estás empapada… ven adentro…

Cuando él notó que ella no se movía de su lugar, salió a la lluvia y se acercó a ella, extendiéndole los brazos. Ella lo miró y él pensó que jamás en su vida había visto una mirada más perdida o más llena de dolor. Sin esperar a que ella se acercara a él, fue Rick quien cerró el espacio entre ellos y la abrazó estrechamente. Sintió cómo Lisa se aferró a su ropa, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar con tanta desesperación y tanto sentimiento, que su cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse en los brazos de Rick.

Él la abrazó con tanta fuerza como le fue humanamente posible y sin poder evitarlo posó sus labios en su frente. Aquel sencillo gesto hizo que el corazón de Lisa se acelerara. Aquel beso le quemaba la piel… sentía que él acababa de tatuarle el alma con su marca.

- ¡Ya no puedo con esto yo sola! – Lisa comenzó a sollozar. – Rick… no me dejes por favor… no lo sabía… no lo sabía hasta ahora pero… es a ti a quien he estado esperando toda mi vida… eres tú y nadie más… ya no quiero seguir viviendo en ese mundo de fantasías y de apariencias… Rick…

- Lisa… quiero que estés conciente de que yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

- Me has dado todo lo que he necesitado en estos días… - Ella lo miró a los ojos. – Vine porque quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí… porque sin ti yo… yo hubiera terminado por extinguirme. Gracias por despertarme del sueño en el que estaba. – Lisa seguía sollozando. – Gracias por ver en mí a una persona… a una mujer… gracias por escucharme y por… entenderme.

- Lisa, yo…

Rick quería decirle tantas cosas… pero no encontraba las palabras que en ese momento pudieran expresar lo que sentía en su corazón. Abrió la boca y movió sus labios un par de veces, pero las palabras se resistieron a salir.

- Quizás fue un error el que haya venido… - Lisa se soltó de su abrazo. – Perdóname Rick… yo no quise importunarte… yo—es mejor que me vaya.

Lisa dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él. Rick la miró por unos segundos; sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir del trance en que estaba y corrió tras de ella en la lluvia.

- ¡Lisa, espera! – Le gritó y la detuvo por la cintura. - ¡No te vayas, Lisa!

- Rick, yo—

- ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas! Estás muy alterada... sé que eres una mujer fuerte y que no necesitas que nadie te cuide pero… pero déjame cuidarte, aunque sea sólo por esta noche… Lisa Hayes… porque yo te amo.

Lisa abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. El escuchar su nombre… _su verdadero nombre_ después de tanto tiempo y de los labios de él le había provocado un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo… pero el escucharlo decirle que él la amaba…

Ella se dio media vuelta en el abrazo de Rick para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la contemplaba con una mirada llena de esperanza… y de miedo.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Rick? – Ella apenas pudo murmurar.

- Que te amo. – Él repitió. – A pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de habernos conocido… Lisa, yo siento que te conozco desde siempre… no puedo explicarlo pero… ¡Lisa te amo!

Un sollozo escapó de lo más profundo del pecho de Lisa. Su mano limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos mientras Rick seguía observándola vigilante, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Rick… - ella susurró. - ¡Hace tanto que nadie me decía esas palabras!

- Lisa, yo—

Ella lo silenció colocando su dedo sobre los labios del piloto. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y a pesar de sus lágrimas una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Yo también te amo… - Ella murmuró. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! Siempre lo he hecho… y siempre lo haré.

El piloto sonrió entre enternecido y emocionado y tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos, buscando sus labios ávida, casi desesperadamente. Sus almas se encontraron en aquel beso lleno de amor, de promesas y de esperanzas. Lisa echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto y él la abrazó estrechamente contra sí mientras se besaban de una manera hambrienta, casi delirante. Era como si en ese momento quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido… todos los años de soledad y de tristeza que ambos habían pasado, añorando aquel amor sin siquiera saberlo.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Rick la levantó en sus brazos sin romper el beso y comenzó a conducirla a la puerta de su casa. Ella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No te voy a dejar ir, Lisa… ¡Nunca te voy a abandonar!

Ella se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rick y sonriendo al sentir esa sensación levemente rasposa de su incipiente barba contra su piel. Aspiró su aroma… ese que era tan característico de él y que en esos momentos se mezclaba con el fresco aroma del agua de lluvia que caía sobre ellos. De pronto Lisa se sintió protegida y segura… y cuando la puerta de la casa de Rick se cerró detrás de ellos ella supo, sin ninguna duda, que su corazón finalmente había encontrado su lugar en el universo… su hogar.

-

* * *

-

La claridad grisácea del amanecer se filtraba levemente por las cortinas de la habitación. Los primeros pajaritos comenzaban a gorjear entre las ramas de los árboles y la sensación fresca y húmeda de aquella mañana, después de una noche lluviosa, inundaron los sentidos de la almirante Hayes.

Entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima. Estaba tendida de costado y pensó que hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. La cama se sentía especialmente cómoda y calientita esa mañana y Lisa deseó que no tuviera que levantarse.

Su mano se deslizó hasta su cintura, en donde sintió unos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban desde atrás, acunándola protectoramente. Sintió el aliento de Rick en su cuello y sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma a maderas y musgo que era tan inconfundiblemente de él. El piloto se movió un poco y murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles, rozando levemente el hombro de Lisa con su barbilla. Al sentir esa sensación sutilmente áspera de su barba matutina los recuerdos de la noche anterior parecieron amontonarse casi violentamente en la mente de ella.

Con un movimiento inesperado y sorpresivo se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al tiempo que jalaba la sábana para cubrirse hasta el cuello. Rick se movió, sobresaltado con aquel movimiento tan imprevisto y abrió los ojos. Se levantó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su codo, mientras se tallaba los ojos y miraba a Lisa, quien lo observaba aterrada.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿A—Amor? – Lisa susurró. – No puede ser… ¡Esto está mal! Rick… ¿Qué hice? Tengo que irme… mi esposo debe de estar preguntándose dónde estoy…

- _¿Tu esposo?_ – Rick parpadeó un par de veces, confundido y se rascó la cabeza. – Lisa¿Hay algo que debas decirme¿Qué es lo que…?

- Rick… lo siento mucho… esto no debió de haber sucedido nunca… fue un error… yo no quise que esto sucediera… yo…

- ¡Amor! – Rick puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella para tranquilizarla y la besó suavemente en ese lugar mágico que ella tenía en el cuello. - ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato y tratas de poner en orden tus pensamientos? No sé de qué estás hablando…

- De todo… de lo que sucedió ayer_… ¡De esto!_

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿De lo que sucedió ayer? Bueno… ayer salimos a cenar con los Sterling. Cierto, la comida no fue particularmente buena pero creo que la pasamos bien… no creo que haya sido un error.

- ¿Los Sterling? – Lisa preguntó, como si no supiera quienes eran.

- Hmmm… - Rick se frotó la barbilla. – Él esta medio loco y tiene el cabello azul… ella es una completa maniática y tiene el cabello verde… son una pareja extraña, pero los adoptamos como mejores amigos. ¿Recuerdas?

Lisa miró a su alrededor. Aquella habitación le era familiar… muy familiar.

Rick se había acercado a ella y le estaba besando el cuello otra vez, mientras su mano suavemente le acariciaba el vientre.

- Por lo demás… tampoco creo que _esto _haya sido un error. – Le susurró al oído.

- ¿_Esto_? – Lisa repitió. - ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Amor¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? Puedo llamar a Tanya si quieres…

- Rick… - Lisa se frotó las sienes. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Yo… no sé que pasa… estoy confundida—

- Debe de ser el embarazo. – Rick sonrió contra su piel. – Ya sabes, antojos extraños a deshoras, horarios biológicos bastante raros… y ahora esto… tal vez tuviste una pesadilla.

- ¿Embarazo? – Lisa tocó su abdomen. - ¡Esto no pudo suceder en una noche!

Rick se rió divertido y la besó suavemente en la sien.

- Bueno, sí sucedió en una noche… pero hace ya cinco meses.

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Tú no tienes un taller de restauración de aviones antiguos?

- Hmmm… - Rick se rascó la cabeza. – ¿Un taller de restauración? Bueno, necesito revisar mis múltiples compañías y propiedades… o necesito ir con el doctor para que investiguen si no tengo personalidades múltiples o a la Policía Militar para que revisen si no tengo un gemelo malvado en algún lugar, pero hasta la última vez que revisé, yo seguía siendo un humilde general de la RDF bajo las órdenes de la hermosa y temible almirante Lisa Hayes-Hunter, quien resulta que también es mi amada y adorada esposa.

- ¿E—esposa? – Lisa tartamudeó. - ¿Tú y yo… estamos casados?

Rick la estudió unos segundos, arrugando el ceño y haciendo una cara de hombre acosado, herido e incomprendido.

- Sí, bueno… al menos hasta anoche seguías siendo mi esposa como lo has sido durante los dos últimos años y seguías perdidamente enamorada de mí. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro… me despiertas en la madrugada para decirme que esto es un error y que tu esposo se va a enojar… ¿Qué sucede, Hayes¿Viviendo una realidad alterna¿Con quien te casaste en tus sueños mientras llevas a nuestro retoño en tu pancita? – Le acarició el abdomen. - ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

- Fue un sueño… - Lisa murmuró. - ¡Pero fue tan real!

- Déjame adivinar, en tus sueños estabas casada con Maistroff, locamente enamorada de él y eras la madre de sus veinte esperpentitos.

- No… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Soñé que… que estaba casada con Carl.

El piloto se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sus rodillas. El rostro de indignación que antes había fingido ahora era bastante real.

- ¿Riber?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, aún perdida en los recuerdos de ese sueño que comenzaban a desvanecerse. Se frotó las sienes y miró a Rick.

- ¡Fue horrible, Rick! Era tan frustrante, tan desesperante… no sé por qué soñé eso pero… ¡Odie cada minuto de ese sueño! De esa pesadilla…

- ¡Yo también lo odio! – Rick masculló entre dientes.

- Pero luego tú apareciste y—

- ¡Oh¿Yo también salí en tu sueño? – Rick sonrió. - ¿Me aparecí por ahí para romperle la nariz a Riber?

- Algo así… - Lisa respondió pensativa.

- ¡Ya me está pareciendo más interesante ese sueño, cabecita loca!

El piloto le acarició el cabello y le acomodó algunos mechones detrás de la oreja.

- Tú… tenías un taller de restauración de aviones y—y de pronto todo tenía sentido para mí… Rick, yo… no sé, creo que hasta en un universo alterno tú y yo… los dos hubiéramos estado destinados a ser.

- Yo también lo creo así. – Rick tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente en los labios. – Amor, esto del embarazo ha sido bastante interesante pero… como tu esposo, te doy un consejo…

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Ya deja de tener sueños raros!

Lisa se rió y se dejó ir contra Rick, prácticamente derribándolo sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a besarlo con amor y desesperación. El piloto también se rió y comenzó a corresponder a las demostraciones de afecto de su esposa.

- ¡Nunca me dejes, Rick! – Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

El negó con la cabeza y le acarició el rostro.

- Jamás, preciosa… a donde tú vayas yo iré. Y si algún día después de mucho tiempo volviéramos a renacer en este, o en cualquier otro mundo, yo volvería a encontrarte, Lisa… porque una sola vida no me va a alcanzar para amarte.

- ¿Lo prometes, Rick? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, pero sus labios sonreían con amor.

- Lo prometo… te lo prometo por mi honor, y por este pequeñito que está esperando que su tiempo comience… - Rick puso su mano en el abdomen de su esposa. – Creo que nuestro bebé es el resultado más perfecto de nuestro amor, Lisa. Hemos creado una nueva vida y con ello hemos trascendido. ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!

- ¿Para siempre?

- ¡Para toda la eternidad!

Lisa buscó los labios de su piloto y él se acercó a ella para besarla con la misma pasión y la misma ternura con la que ella lo estaba besando a él. No hubo más palabras entre ellos esa mañana… solo amor, su amor. Ese amor que había sido forjado en una guerra y probado en fuego… ese amor que ya se había convertido en una leyenda entre los sobrevivientes de aquel holocausto espacial. Un amor que era la inspiración de muchos… un amor que trascendería tiempo y espacio y sería inmortal porque cuando ellos cumplieran su misión en esta Tierra, su legado permanecería para toda la eternidad. ---

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *


End file.
